The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles and, more particularly, to a pair of swimming goggles with a reliable strap positioning function.
Typical swimming goggles generally include a head strap to keep the body of the swimming goggles in airtight contact with the eye sockets of a user. FIG. 7 shows a pair of conventional swimming goggles including a body 1′ having a strap coupling section 11′ on each of two outer sides thereof. Each strap coupling section 11′ has a through-hole 12′ extending perpendicularly to a direction indicted by arrow A. A head strap 2′ made of elastic material is extended through through-holes 12′ of strap coupling sections 11′ and folded to form upper and lower clamping sections 21′ and 22′. A buckle 23′ is coupled with head strap 2′ to allow adjustment of a clamping length of head strap 2′. With reference to FIG. 8, in use, upper and lower clamping sections 21′ and 22′ extend around upper and lower portions of a rear of the head of the user to provide stable clamping. However, bifurcation 13′ of upper and lower clamping sections 21′ and 22′ can not provide a reliable positioning effect such that lower clamping section 22′ is liable to be moved downward by water stream or by movement of the head of the user to a position pressing against the ears of the user, leading to discomfort to the user. Furthermore, bifurcation 13′ fails to provide an aesthetically integral impression.
FIG. 9 shows another pair of conventional swimming goggles including a body 3′ having a strap coupling section 31′ on each of two outer sides thereof. FIG. 10 shows a schematic side view illustrating a user wearing the swimming goggles of FIG. 9. Each strap-coupling section 31′ has a through-hole 32′ extending perpendicularly to a direction indicted by arrow B. Two head straps 4′ and 5′ made of elastic material are respectively extended through through-holes 32′ and each include a buckle 41′, 51′ formed on an end thereof to couple with the other end of the other head strap 5′, 4′, forming upper and lower clamping sections 43′ and 44′. Two sleeves 6′ are provided to clamp head straps 4′ and 5′ to prevent lower clamping section 44′ from pressing against the ears of the user. However, sleeves 6′ cause an increase in the costs. Furthermore, the bifurcation 33′ of upper and lower clamping sections 43′ and 44′ fails to provide an aesthetically integral impression.
FIG. 11 shows a partial, exploded perspective view of a further pair of conventional swimming goggles including a body 7′ and a head strap 8′. Body 7′ includes a strap coupling section 71′ on each of two outer sides thereof. Each strap coupling section 71′ includes upper and lower grooves 72′ and 73′ in an outer face thereof. Each groove 72′, 73′ includes a through-hole 74′, 75′ extending from the front face through a rear face of one of strap coupling sections 71′. Each of two ends of head strap 8′ is extended through through-hole 74′ of one of strap coupling section 71′ and through-hole 75′ of the same strap coupling section 71′. Each end of head strap 8′ is received in upper and lower grooves 72′ and 73′ of one of strap coupling sections 71′ and includes upper and lower clamping sections 81′ and 82′ while providing an aesthetically integral impression. However, head strap 8′ is liable to disengage from upper and lower grooves 72′ and 73′ in use (see FIG. 12) such that the ears of the user are pressed against by lower clamping sections 810.
A need exists for a pair of swimming goggles with a reliable strap positioning effect to prevent the ears of the user from being pressed against during use while providing an aesthetically integral impression.